quelque chose de spécial dans l'air
by kayshal
Summary: Sur la tour d'Astronomie, après la bataille...un moment de calme bercé par la fumée...le début d'une nouvelle ère?


bonjour!

Je reviens en coup de vent pour un petit OS...un peu inutile...j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

La fumée s'élèvait en volutes dans les airs et Harry la regarda être dispersée au gré du vent, fasciné. Au loin des clameurs s'élevaient. Elles venaient probablement de la Grande Salle. Là bas tous ses amis fêtaient la victoire. Mais lui préférait rester là, à contempler ces arabesques aériennes qui s'échappaient d'une cigarette incandescente, si semblables à la fumée qui s'élevait des corps encore chauds durant le combat. Mais cette fumée là, elle lui faisait plus penser à une sorte de Patronus qui prendrait la forme que son subconscient voulait bien distinguer. Pour Harry il suffisait de voir cette cigarette se consumer pour être apaisé. Nul besoin de la gouter. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais essayé. Ce n'était même pas lui qui tenait le bâton incandescent. C'etait Drago Malfoy.

Harry hésita longtemps à faire quelque chose qui pourrait briser cette sérénité, cette sorte d'éphémère magie flottant dans les airs. Finalement il sortit de l'ombre de l'alcôve de laquelle il contemplait l'ex-Serpentard et vint s'accouder à coté de lui, laissant ses yeux redécouvrir le parc dévasté après la bataille, sans réussir à les poser sur le blond.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

La voix de Drago n'etait guère plus qu'un murmure.

-2 ou 3 cigarettes...répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Vraiment? Je ne me savais pas aussi fascinant. Se moqua le blond, mais sa réplique n'etait pas crédible, son ton manquait de mordant.

-Si...on peut dire que tu est fascinant d'une certaine façon...mais la fumée l'est encore plus. Fit Harry pensivement.

Drago hocha simplement la tête, la phrase n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse. Et il laissa le silence se réinstaller. Jusqu'à ce que Harry demande:

-Ca fait longtemps que tu fumes?

-Je ne fume pas.

-Tu tiens une cigarette allumée et inspire la fumée. J'appelle ça fumer.

-Et moi j'appelle ça décompresser. Je n'avais fumé qu'une fois auparavant. Je peux m'arrêter quand je veux. C'est comme si je ne fumais pas, du moins de mon point de vue. Mais ce soir j'en avait trop besoin.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il pouvait comprendre, vu tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même.

Il se tourna vers son ancien ennemi.

-Je peux? Fait-il en tendant la main vers la cigarette.

Le blond lui tendit sans un mot. Il tira une longue bouffée. Toussa un peu. Un goût acre lui envahit la bouche. Il recommença et regarda fasciné la fumée s'échapper de son nez. C'etait encore plus hypnotique lorsqu'on en etait la source.

Son manège fait rire Draco. D'un petit ricanement rauque. Mais avec un vrai sourire sincère.

-Tu sais que c'est moldu? S'enquiert Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, en lui rendant la cigarette.

-Je sais...ils ont souvent de bonnes idée – enlève moi tout de suite ce sourire arrogant Potter. La cigarette, en fait c'est un peu la baguette du moldu. Ça fait de la lumière, de la fumée, ça à des effets puissants: à court terme ça détend, à long terme ça tue. Un objet fascinant.

Durant sa tirade il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de l'objet, sauf pour brièvement constater l'air supérieur de Potter lorsqu'il admit que les moldus n'étaient pas seulement de la vermine à exterminer. Même si cela faisait un an qu'il avait intégré l'Ordre, grâce à son parrain, Severus Snape, Potter semblait toujours autant surpris lorsqu'il cassait son image de parfait petit sang pur fils de mangemort. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il aimait bien voir la petit air ravi qu'abordait Potter à ces moments là. Il avait l'air fier de lui comme un père aurait pu l'être de son fils. C'était pathétique mais il avait besoin de cette reconnaissance que son propre père ne lui avait jamais donné.

-Alors Potter dis moi, pourquoi n'est tu pas là bas, avec tous les autres à fêter la victoire?

Il le savait déjà. Il savait que Potter n'aimait pas ces effusions. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être au centre de toutes les attentions. Et il savait qu'il ne se sentait pas comme un héros parce qu'il avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentait un héros auparavant. Mais il voulait entendre Potter détruire cette idyllique image de sauveur lui même.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu n'est pas là bas?

Répondre à une question par une autre question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Potter. C'était tellement Serpentard. Il répondit néanmoins, ne ressentant pas le besoin de lui mentir:

-Mon parrain est mort. Mes parents vont être envoyés à Azkaban, comme la plupart des gens que je connais. Mon héritage va surement venir renflouer les caisses du ministère, grâce à un prétexte vaseux. Alors, même si ce jour marque l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère de paix, jusqu'au prochain taré mégalo, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête.

Il avait voulu prendre une voix froide, mais son masque avait cédé, et sa voix avait ripé à la mention de son parrain et de ses parents.

Il pesta contre lui même. Avant il n'aurait jamais laissé paraître un tel signe de faiblesse, encore moins devant Harry Potter. Mais ce soir, sur la tour d'astronomie, les deux personnes parlant tranquillement autour d'une cigarette étaient-elles encore Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Harry resta un moment interdit. Le blond lui avait montré une faille, avait laissé voir Drago derrière Malfoy. Et il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir quoi faire.

L'autre se tenait accoudé devant lui, impassible, mais sa détresse transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Surement comme quelques minutes auparavant. Sauf que maintenant Harry pouvait la voir. Et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire face un tel aveux de faiblesse. Mais s'avancer pour faire un gros câlin au Sepentard aurait été suicidaire. Il se décida alors à faire un geste plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

-Au risque de paraître cliché, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle dégouinait déjà de sentimentalisme Griffondoresque. Qui savait ce qu'avait encore été inventer Potter?

Ce dernière tendit fermement sa main devant lui et dit:

-Enchanté, Harry James Potter. Mais tu peux très bien m'appeler Harry.

Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Il rejouait la poignée de main. Le nœud de tous les problèmes...ou du moins de tous_ leurs_ problèmes. Alors sans réfléchir il vint serrer la main qui lui était tendue.

Lorsqu'il vit le blond répondre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago se racla brièvement la gorge, car ce qu'il allait dire était probablement plus important que tous les discours qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire.

-Moi c'est Drago Lucius Malfoy. Mais tu peux m'appeller Drago. Par contre si tu n'enlèves pas ce sourire niais de ton visage je crois que je vais finir par t'appeler Simplet plutôt que Harry.

Le sourire du brun redoubla, et il s'assit par terre, entrainant Malfoy à sa suite.

Le blond tomba sur lui de tout son poids et se retira aussi vite pour s'asseoir juste à coté, lui lançant un regard noir. Mais l'étincelle d'amusement qui pétillait au fond des prunelles acier lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

-Alors amis? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le coté, comme un chiot quémandant une faveur.

-J'aime beaucoup ta capacité à énoncer les évidences. Répliqua l'autre, avec un sourire narquois.

Un sourire narquois était tout de même un sourire se dit Harry, et puis après tout à présent il avait le temps d'apprendre au Serpentard le vrai sens de la vie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

voilà c'était le petit OS inutile du soir. j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même...en tout cas laissez moi une review s'il vous plait ^^


End file.
